


Flowers for eyes

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DeterminationAU, Flowey Is A Dick, Possession, Sans is a bit of a dick too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: Sans has been possessed. Oh well.





	Flowers for eyes

**Author's Note:**

> yall this is for my au, determination! ill post the tumblr here:
> 
> https://officialldetermination.tumblr.com/

Frisk’s feet clapped on the cement flooring as she entered the throne room, Asriel nowhere to be seen. The only noise was the soft and comforted breathing of Frisk.  
  
Chara had asked to stay behind for this, and Frisk had happily agreed it was too dangerous for Chara, who had just gotten almost all of her determination back, it was too risky to lose it all over again

 

Frisk’s hazel eyes gazed around the light and friendly throne room. Her eyes drifted and gazed over every little detail in the barely furnished room. Her eyes settling on a familiar red jacket.  
  
She took it, taking in the small cuts and slices that embed into the soft cotton design of the jacket. Her eyes settled on the leaves on the hem of the jacket, assuming it to be the fact it was lying in room full of flowers. She set it back onto the throne and headed forward.  
  
“i wouldn't go any farther if i were you..” a voice echoed from behind Frisk, startling her so much that she summoned her scythe, Eyes burning red.  
  
“hehe hehe. thats golden!”  The voice chimed, eerie happiness making a pit of unsettling fear crawl into Frisk’s voice as they finally spoke.  
“W-What.. w-what do you want?” They trembled, not turning to look.  
“you. dead.” The voice finished, the happiness the voice had previously possessed replaced with an unbelievable hatred.  
  
Vines swooped from under Frisk’s feet, twisting her on her back, and leaving her breathless. She rose into the air, dangling by her foot as the thorns pressed into her leg, leaving blood dripping down into her dark hair.  
“I-Sans..?” Frisk asked, the familiar red glow of a determination filled soul flooding her vision and leaving her speechless.  
  
“maybe you aren’t as dumb as i had first thought.” Sans chimed once again, his voice dropping off into a deep and rumbling chuckle.  
  
Frisk bit back a curdling scream as she was dropped onto her left arm, hearing a sickening crack as she made contact. Though her adrenaline quickly replaced pain and she was in a battle with “Sans”.  
  
She held fast, slicing upwards at every chance, though, each time she sliced “Sans” got a chance to twist her newly broken arm up.  
  
By 10 minutes in, Sans was wheezing and a fresh batch of tears was streaming down the 13-year-old humans face as she felt pain anew.   
  
Sans arm went up with a sickening crack as Frisk was forced into the air, his deep voice rumbling in his throat as he slammed them back down on the ground. He rose to hit them again, but a voice finally spoke.  
“that was not the deal!-” Sans roared, his voice slick with pain.  
“OH? YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD SOME KIND OF CONTROL HERE?! AHAH! YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN!” A voice rumbled from the skeleton's skull, Soon, a familiar golden lower peeked his unwanted face out.  
  
“HOWDY!” The flower chimed. Its red eyes blazing rage anew, Sans’ face mirrored the eerie gold flower’s.  
  
“i-i’m n-not- d-doing t-his-” Sans panted eyes burning anew with tears, pained sobs wracked his body as vines protruded violently from his permanent grin, shattering his entire jaw and allowing the vines free range to grasp at Frisk.  
  
Frisk barely missed a spiked vine shooting into her head but managed to get cut by one now protruding from her lower abdomen. Eyes lowering and hand reaching to grasp the wriggling thorny vine, she screamed in pain as everything went

                                                            d

                              a

r

                                                            k

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

 

 

Her wrists burnt with pain as she struggled against something, her abdomen having been freshly wrapped by a soft thing, a warm feeling filling her fear as she felt the powers of healing magic being woven into her very being. Eyes fluttering open softly, she awoke to a familiar face looking over her. “Mom..” She roughly murmured out, her abdomen was present with a faint tinge of burning, but nothing her mothers healing magic couldn't fix.  
  
Her mother's soft humming almost drew her back into that sleep release of sleep, but she shot up despite her intense pain shooting through her person.  
“Where's Sans?” She coughed out, voice hoarse from screaming.  
“We.. saw him for a second. He was screaming.. when he saw us he disappeared. His brother isn't taking it well. He’s been out looking all day. But.. something broke the barrier. Frisk. We don’t know how.”

“I-I think i know..” Frisk said, bangs covering their eyes. “M-Me and Sans’ determination in one area. We were both desperate and determined for different reasons.. i guess it combined and it willed the barrier to be broken..” Frisk coughed.  
“Possibly..” Toriel sighed, rising. “I have done all i can. I will be in the living room, my child.” Toriel spoke.  
  
Frisk rose out of bed as soon as the door clicked shut, opening the door slightly, she waited until she heard the soft sounds of snores before she limped weakly outside into the cold snow. Small snowflakes assaulting their face, making them shiver.  
  
Eyes pinned on a small slip of snow that seemed to have been violently disturbed, Frisk limped forward. Her eyes burning with determination as she entered the remnants of a war zone. Vines and bones were strewn about. Within the weapons  was a shirt and a red jacket. Both had their fair share of tears. In the middle of a clearing, a scarf sat, blowing sadly in the wind.  
“S-Shoot.” Frisk gasped, sliding down the hill and picking the scarf up in their hands. Checking thoroughly, she found no dust clinging to the article, but found it was torn.  
  
A bundle of briers headed her attention as she shuffled up forward to it, noticing a face within.  
“Papyrus!” She gasped, tearing at the briers and ignoring the prickles of pain and blood as she tore into them, freeing the trapped skeleton.  
Papyrus gasped, sitting up and looking around, his clothing torn and his bones scratched. He stared Frisk’s in the eyes and then hugged them.  
“THANK YOU HUMAN. THOSE THORNS WERE QUITE PAINFUL. BUT NOTHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULDN’T HANDLE!” He spoke proudly, standing and helping Frisk to her feet as well.  
“Have you uhm.. seen Sans? These vines.. were like the ones he was trapped in..” Frisk stuttered.

“YES... BUT HE WASN’T..HE DIDN’T…HE WAS MUCH LARGER THAN NORMAL. AND MORE PLANTY. HE DIDN’T LOOK OKAY. IS HE OKAY?” Papyrus’ eyes shook and threatened to spill with tears.  
  
“No.. not right now.. He will be soon though.. I need you to help me find him okay? Did you see where he went?” Frisk questioned, staring at the skeleton.  
“OKAY! WELL. WHEN WE WALKED AWAY, HE WENT OFF TOWARDS SNOWDIN CLIFFS.” Papyrus spoke, standing and leading Frisk by the hand towards the cliffs.  
  
Thorny vines grasped the cliff and led off, a quiet gagging heard as the vines continued stretching outwards. Closer and closer to Papyrus and Frisk. Taking a breath, Papyrus summoned a bone and slashed the offending vines nearest them. Somebody screamed in pain.  
  
The vines pushed back, and something pushed up back onto the cliff with them. 7 feet tall. Covered in thorny vines and determination sweating off by the gallons. Eyes since then being replaced by painfully located buttercups that seemed to sway in the soft breeze. And a burning hatred for those in front of him.

Sans.  
  
Sans swayed slightly, his new body mass throwing him off. He raised a thorny hand, the vines shooting and attempting to wrap around Papyrus. The aforementioned skeleton dodged, picking up Frisk and settling them safely behind a tree. The child crouched down and watched the fight.  
  
“SANS. THIS ISNT YOU! YOU ARENT THIS... MONSTER!” Papyrus cried, swiflt dodging an incoming thorny bone.  
**“o h? well then what am i like papyrus? some innocent person who would never hurt a soul.”** He chimed eerily. He then slapped a Viney hand to his head  
“no i didn't want to say that-”  Sans gasped as he looked up. The momentary weakness allowed Papyrus time to protrude a blue bone through his brother's chest, pinning him to the spot.  
“g-goddamnit! let me go!-” Sans gasped, his voice going rugged for a moment before speaking again “I SAID FUCKING LET ME GO YOU PIECE OF-” Sans reached to bite his finger rather than speak those words. Sans writhed in place, sobs wracking his body as his hand fell to the ground. The vines receding ever so slightly away from his hand.  
  
Papyrus shook with visible exhaustion. Clearly his senses dulled, he didn’t realize the vine creeping up behind him.  
“PAPYRUS WATCH OUT-” Frisk screamed. It was too late. The vine entered through his back and exited through his chest. Not dusting, Papyrus collapsed to the ground.  
Sans turned, glaring at the child behind the trunk of the tree. Grinning, he stood,  the blue bone tearing through his chest and the vines that withheld his soul from sight. Giving Frisk a glance at the skeletons soul.  
It was cut to pieces, many of which were lost, presumably to the determination running ragged through him. The vines covered his soul quickly as he approached the human child, vines exiting through his gaping mouth now, his jaw hanging off by a small tread of magic.  
  
Frisk gasped, standing and limping backward from their hiding spot. They reached the hill, only catching glances of the skeleton teleporting behind them. They took a ragged breath and holding it, she ran the hill, running into a familiar fish.  
  
“U-UNDYNE. SANS...BEHIND US..” Frisk ground out, watching as the monster summoned a spear and threw it in the general direction. She hit something with a dull squish, a childish sounding screech impending as it approached.   
  
Vines unraveling around a small dusty form greeted them, a jaw falling off and a soul melting away. A conscious slowly falling apart and memories pushing forth and harming. Sans gasped for breaths, the flowers in his eyes staying there rather than receding with the rest of the foliage. All that was left was a critical skeleton and flowers for eyes.


End file.
